nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nara Yona
'Character First Name:' Yona 'Character Last Name:' Nara 'IMVU Username:' Guest_TeamKiller 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 18 'Date of Birth:' 02/12/182 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'11 'Weight:' 140 lb 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yona is a very pleasant person to around. He always has a smile on his face and always is in a great mood. He tends likes to lift people’s spirits up, giving them a reason to smile or laugh. Yona is that friend that anyone could talk to with their problems and he would help them and give them advice. Yona doesn’t keep to himself really. Unlike the famous Nara shikamaru who was rather quiet and kept to himself. Yona somewhat resembles that of Naruto but not to his exact extreme personality. Yona also can be a rather aggressive person. When people who are close to him and or family is harmed, Yona snaps. When Yona is aggravated he will verbally assault anyone and everyone. He won’t physically harm someone who is innocent. However, if you are the one who caused his anger he won’t stop until he releases it onto that person. Yona also tends to go with the flow. Even though he is rather smart, he doesn’t see the need to boss others around. He agrees what they tell him to do, but sometimes he alters it to his liking. He’s also follows orders rather well. Yona is loyal to anyone who he trusts. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' "Let's dance in the shadows" 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' Nara Is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. (cannot use chakra natures) 'Ninja Class: ' Chuunin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Kunai 'Strengths' *Exceptional Intelligence *Exceptional Chakra Manipulation 'Weaknesses:' *Below Average Strength *Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10' '(20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 '''(20) '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' 'Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): ' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 '(4) '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 5 '(10) '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 54 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank D Clone Technique - Rank C Body Replacement - Rank C Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank D Genjutsu - Rank E Body Flicker Technique - D Rank Shadow–Neck Binding Technique - C Rank Shadow Sewing Technique - B Rank Shadow Imitation Technique - C Rank Shadow Clutch Technique -C Rank 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' To be opened up through the Roleplay. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato